


This Is Halloween!

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Charlie discovers she loves Halloween.
Kudos: 3





	This Is Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Pumpkin, Leaves, Cornmaze.

At first, Halloween was weird for Charlie, but also very intriguing. A whole night that was designed for ghouls and vampires and creatures of the night, for dressing up and playing pranks? Sign her up!

She wasn't particularly sure what was up with all the pumpkins (okay, well, she did admit that, when carved correctly, a pumpkin could be quite scary looking, at least for a human she assumed) or why everyone seemed to insist on putting huge piles of leaves in their yards, but it didn't particularly matter to her. It was a night in which she could go out and be herself, change shape in front of people and have them praise her for her amazing speed in changing costumes (people were really gullible sometimes). 

Her favorite thing was the cornmaze. She had found out about it at some point during her first Halloween and since then, had always taken at least a few hours to position herself somewhere inside the maze, change into some scary creature, wait for children or teenagers to come through and scare the shit out of them. 

It was amazing! She laughed her ass off every time someone else looked like they had just shit their pants and ran away as quickly as they could.

In the end, her verdict was clear: for a shapeshifter who loved chaos, Halloween was the best thing ever!


End file.
